Displays utilizing arrays of light emitting pixels are popular in the electronic field, because large amounts of data and pictures can be transmitted rapidly and virtually to any location. Light emitting diode (LED) arrays are becoming more popular than liquid crystal displays (LCD) as an image source in both direct view and virtual image displays. One reason for this is that LEDs are capable of generating relatively high luminance, thus displays incorporating LED arrays can be used in a greater variety of ambient conditions.
Although LED arrays offer certain advantages, a disadvantage is the complexity of their manufacturing process. Another disadvantage is current sizes of standard semiconductor integrated circuits (IC) manufacturing wafers, which limits the dimension of a display fabricated by using standard silicon wafers.